


for the honor of... ladybugs?

by ShipperTrash08



Series: dumb catradora fics I sucked at writing [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, Human Catra (She-Ra), I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Let Catra (She-Ra) Say Fuck, Lucky Charm And Miraculous Ladybugs Cure | Ladybug Miraculous Superpowers, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Slow Burn, but not, they are still idiots tho, they fall in love with the right sides of themselves all along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash08/pseuds/ShipperTrash08
Summary: Adora looks like a normal teenage girl. She keeps her grades up, plays football, and can't stop mooning over her best friend, Catra. But she has a secret-with her magic earrings, she transforms into Ladybug, the savior of Etheria.Catra was just fine leaving the heroics to the experts, but after a talk with Adora, she wants to be someone her best friend (and crush)gushes over. Even if she doesn't know Catra is Chatte Noir.Rewriting Miraculous Ladybug to fit Catradora. Not in order, and labelled by the episode name.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: dumb catradora fics I sucked at writing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896778
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	for the honor of... ladybugs?

coming soon!╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

If you want a specific episode, feel free to yell in the comments. Kudos to anyone who can guess the first episode I write. 


End file.
